The Almost Avatar
by PinkMillennial
Summary: If the first benders learned by simply copying the moon, dragons, badgermoles, and sky bisons, shouldn't everyone be capable of bending all the elements? And if the Avatar, the link between the living and the spirit worlds, can master all of the elements, surely being the Master of Death should count for something, right? MOD!fem!Harry
Harry didn't really speak much for the first few months of her new life, too busy trying to learn the language through the many, _many_ songs her new parents Chong and (oddly enough) Lily would sing to her. The reason for this was because, ever since the moment of her rebirth, her parents would always asking her the same thing over and over again, and she wanted to know what it was. Eventually, three months in, she figured it out.

"What is your name?" they would ask, waiting patiently for a response. _They wanted her to name herself._ Bewildered,but also mildly relieved, she finally responded with, "Harry."

Her parents had cheered, beginning a song that was probably improvised, her name repeated many times in the lyrics. Chong picked her up, dancing along. She found herself giggling at their antics, realizing belatedly how deeply her eccentric new parents had wormed their way into her heart.

At seven months old, Harry met her first bender.

She had heard of benders before then, of course, from her parents, but she had thought they were simply a myth. With her parents, it was hard to tell what was real and what wasn't.

Being nomads, they didn't spend much time in one place, and eventually found themselves in a small town. The nights were getting colder, and it was decided that it wouldn't be good for Harry to sleep outdoors as they were wont to do, what with her still being so young. As her parents made accommodations, a young boy of maybe ten years old caught her eye. She grinned at him, earning a small smile in return as he walked closer to her curiously.

"Want to see something cool?" He asked her, and she nodded slowly in response. She watched as he took out a small rock from his sleeve, placing it in the palm of his hand. Making sure she was still paying attention, he tightened his fingers around it, opening his hand to reveal that it had been crushed into small shards. While that was certainly impressive, it was his next trick that took the cake. Repeating his earlier motions of closing and opening his fist, the shards had been replaced by a rock again.

It looked as if it hadn't even been broken at all.

And here she thought this place didn't have magic.

When her mother began singing of benders that night, she listened closely this time, her interest having been piqued by the little boy from earlier. While she didn't understand some of the words, she got the gist of it.

Four elements: water, fire, earth, and air. Most benders learn to use only one element, the exception being the Avatar, who can use all four. Waterbending originated from the moon, fire from dragons, earth from badgermoles (whatever those were), and air from sky bisons (again, what?).

But then that got her thinking: if the first benders learned by simply copying the moon, dragons, badgermoles, and sky bisons, shouldn't everyone be capable of bending all the elements? It would just take a lot of studying. She may not be Hermione, but Harry liked to think some of her friend's smarts rubbed off on her.

And if the Avatar, the link between the living and the _**spirit**_ worlds, can master all of the elements, surely being the _**Master of Death**_ should count for something, right?

Right.

* * *

 **AN: FYI, while Harry will eventually learn to use all four elements, she can never master them. The way I see it, the Avatar is connected to all the elements spiritually. The elements _allow_ the Avatar to use them to their fullest. Harry will have no deep connection to any of them, being capable of only basic abilities granted by the elements. Things like metalbending, healing, astral projection, and all that fun stuff will be out of Harry's reach. **

**Also, Chong and Lily are two of the nomads the Gaang meet during the Cave of Two Lovers episode. I think that's what it's called, anyway. I chose them because, first, I couldn't pass up the opportunity of having Harry's mom be Lily again. And second, I really wanted her to be Harry. But what are the odds of them naming her Harry again? Then I thought of people that might consider having their child name themselves. Chong and Lily seemed like those kind of people.**

 **Oh, and this chapter takes place years before the start of cannon. Harry will be around Sokka's age.**


End file.
